


Gentle Moments

by teacup_pup



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Blackwatch Era, M/M, littlespace, this is just personal self-indulgence tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: I could've made this a slow burn where Jesse struggled with his feelings for a while but I was feeling too impatient. Anyway, heed the tags and all that. It'll probably turn sexual at some point.





	Gentle Moments

Jesse McCree was by no means a soft man. He could hold his own against damn near any adversary, and had done so on multiple occasions. As a young adult, he had already started a gang, ran numerous successful heists, and was recently recruited into a covert government operation that barely anyone else knew about. His life had been one hell of a ride and made him tougher than nails by his mid-20s. But sometimes, he missed being soft.

 

Blackwatch was not the place to be soft, so Jesse buried that longing as deep as he could to focus on training and trusting his new team members. Things ran relatively smoothly for a while with only a few botched missions that were hastily covered up and framed as accidents of unknown origin. He enjoyed his time there, even if the commander made it increasingly difficult to keep his dreams of being soft hidden.

 

Commander Reyes was a demanding man, to say the least, but he was fair. They all took care of each other in Blackwatch and never left a man behind. It became more of a family than a team and Jesse even jokingly called the commander “dad” a few times. He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something else that would leave him embarrassed beyond recovery.

 

Months went by in the same fashion, blending into years until Jesse realized he was twenty-eight years old with no real emotional ties to anyone. Yeah, it was always rough when one of the team members died or had to be discharged due to injuries too extensive to properly heal, but he always moved on. There wasn’t anyone he could see himself truly missing for more than a few weeks. He just didn’t have that connection with anyone.

 

But that all changed after a particularly rough mission that lasted far longer than it was originally planned to. Jesse was exhausted beyond words, both mentally and physically. The whole team was really run down and would need a while to recover, but he was in the worst shape. As the weeks wore on, it was harder for him to keep his soft self tamped down, and it even emerged a few times. He pouted, stole blankets to curl up in a corner for naps, almost constantly nibbled on snacks when he was awake. The only thing he didn’t do was cuddle with someone.

 

Commander Reyes, as sharp as he was, definitely noticed the shift in Jesse’s behavior. He kept a closer eye on the young man as the mission progressed, pulling him from more important jobs and keeping him close by. When it was just them two in the safe house while the others were out gathering information, Reyes would sit close to Jesse’s side and try to project an air of protection to keep him from getting restless and distracted. If Jesse noticed, he never said anything.

 

Jesse didn’t notice, not that Reyes knew, and he ended up being the last to get off the dropship since he was having a hard time with the buckles and zippers on his backpack. He nearly whined in frustration and stomped his foot, barely keeping from pouting. Reyes noticed, as he always did, and walked over to help.

 

“Here, lemme get that for you, kid.” His voice was soft as he gently brushed Jesse’s hands away to finish securing the backpack before holding it up for Jesse to take.

 

It took all of Jesse’s willpower, which was rapidly weakening, to not slump over and lean on his commander. The man was so confident, strong, and even considerate. He was everything Jesse longed for but refused to allow himself.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Jesse murmured as he shouldered his backpack and shuffled off the ship, ready to head to his bunk and collapse. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Come to my room, Jesse. I don’t think you’re gonna make it to yours, and I could use the company.” 

 

Jesse looked back at his commander, faintly surprised but too tired to really think about it. He just mutely nodded and followed along as they headed to the officers’ quarters which were closer to the hanger than the agents’ bunks. His shoulders slumped and feet dragged as he walked, barely able to keep his eyes open and follow Reyes without getting lost. He even reached out a few times for the other man’s hand but always caught himself before making contact.

 

In the commander’s room, blessedly quiet and dark, Jesse barely made it to the couch before collapsing and dropping his backpack to the floor. He wanted to kick his boots off and get comfortable but he couldn’t move at all. His eyes finally drifted shut as he was dozing off when he felt warm, strong hands gently situating him to a better situation. His boots came off, followed by his various belts and finally his hat, before a soft blanket was draped over him.

 

“Sleep well, Jess,” Reyes murmured before heading to his desk, watching the younger man with a faint smile. He knew what Jesse wanted, what he needed, and he was willing to provide it if Jesse was willing to open up. He prided himself on being as good of a commander as he could be, which meant making sure all his agents were happy and healthy. And this would ensure both for Jesse.

**Author's Note:**

> My classic Short As Fuck opening chapter. Sorry about that.


End file.
